The Art of Love & War
by MayaDream
Summary: Maya Alexander is new to Beacon Hills after her family mysteriously moves to town. Many things about this girl are a mystery to the werewolves that roam the town. Will they come to find her true nature and why she has come to Beacon Hills, and why the werewolves are so intoxicated by her scent.
1. Mysterious Maya

**The Art of Love & War.**

Maya sighed as she attempted to tune her parents out as they laid down the ground rules of their new living situation. The Alexander's had just moved to Beacon Hills from Washington state. Her father Marcus had just opened up a private medical practice in Beacon Hills after her mother wanted the family move to a smaller town.

"Things aren't going to be how they were back in Seattle, Maya." Her mother said pointing her dinner fork at the girl.

Maya rolled the peas on her plate around with her fork looking down at her half eaten dinner.

"Mom I understand that, but had you guys been honest with me-"

"I know this is hard for you to understand," her Father interrupted, "but you need to adjust to the life you have here in Beacon Hills now."

Angry, Maya storms away from the dinner table and upstairs to her room. Most of her room is unpacked from the new move but some boxes linger in the corner of the room. The light from the moon casts upon a box of things in the room. Maya grabs a photo of an old woman from the box.

"Oh Nana, I wish you were here to tell me more about this stuff. You were the only one that would be honest about it." Maya spoke to the picture as she placed it on her dresser next to her jewelry box.

Maya looked to the moon from under the covers of her queen-sized bed she imagined the stories her Grandmother would tell her about werewolves and the supernatural as she drifted off to sleep. Dreading her first day at Beacon Hills High.


	2. Werewolf Magnet

**The Art of Love & War.**

**Maya Alexander is new to Beacon Hills after her family mysteriously moves to town. Many things about this girl are a mystery to the werewolves that roam the town. Will they come to find her true nature and why she has come to Beacon Hills, and why the werewolves are so intoxicated by her scent. **This has some elements of Season 3 incorporated into this story. I only own Maya. ****

Stiles and Scott walked side by side down the halls of Beacon Hills High as they talked among themselves about the recent sacrifices that have been going on in the town.

"Scott. Virgins, Warriors, and Healers."

"We have to figure out who this thing is after coming that close to losing Deaton the we need to find out the true identity of the Darach." Scott stopped suddenly and his eyes began to flash gold.

"Dude what's going on with you are you going to wolf out right here?!"

"No my sense are heightened. I smell-"

Maya Alexander rounds the corner and enters the hall looking for her locker. All the boys in the hall take notice as if she's the only female walking the earth at the moment. Maya smiles as she makes her way toward her locker at the end of the hall across from Stiles and Scott.

"Her." Scott says. He appears to be immobilized by her scent.

"Her?" Stiles replies. "The new girl?"

"Hey guys." Allison approaches the boys with a smile; her smile fades as she notices the pain on Scotts face. "S-scott what's wrong?"

"I don't know all of my senses are heightened, but it is the most beautiful scent I have ever-" The pain washes away from Scott's face immediately after Maya walks away.

"And you think it has something to do with Maya?" The boys heard snap at Allison's stating the unknown girl's name.

"You know her!" They exclaim in unison.

"Well, I mean she's in my history class first period. And she sits right in front of me, but we haven't discussed anything more than the Civil War."

By lunch the boys had discovered they had Ms. Blake's English class with the new girl and the closer Scott got to her the more he was unable to control his senses, he was intoxicated.

"We have got to figure this out, I mean dude she's hot but they way you're acting I think it's kind of making Allison jealous." Stiles joked.

"Well it's not like I can control it." Scott rebutted as the two sat at the lunch table across from Lydia and Allison.

"Control what?" Lydia asked.

"Oh Scott's just majorly attracted to the new girl Maya and he doesn't know why."

"Oh Maya she's got every guy at this school swooning. That's why I invited her to sit with us at lunch." Lydia mentioned.

"YOU WHAT!?" Scott yelled.

"What's with Sc-" Isaac paused as he joined the group at the table. Smelling a sweet aroma his eyes flashed their glowing beta color. Maya entered the lunchroom and looked around she had met Lydia in art class and struck up a nice conversation about fashion.

"Look its not only happening to Scott. Isaac feels it too." Stiles noticed.

"We're not the only ones." Scott's attention went from Maya to the Alpha Twins who looked to be affected by Maya's presence as well.

"So what is she some sort of Werewolf magnet?" Lydia replied sharply clearly irritated by all the attention Maya was getting.

Maya spotted Lydia and her group of friends and approached their table greeting Lydia. Lydia greeted her back but she felt as if something was off. Maya felt eyes on her in the entire cafeteria and couldn't help but to feel uneasy.

"Hi I'm Maya." She smiled. All the werewolves in the room hearts instantly warmed to her, even both twins. They all were secretly shocked at the unspoken power this girl had over them.

"Uhhh. This is Scott," Stiles nudged his best friend to knock him out of the trance he seemed to be in, "and this is Isaac." He nudged Isaac as well. "And me… I'm Stiles." The human smiled at her taking in her striking features.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Maya giggled.

"Well it's- um. My real name is too embarrassing so I go by Stiles."

"I understand I hated my name for the longest I just recently began to love it."

"You and your name are the most beautiful things I have ever encountered."

"Isaac? Right," Isaac nodded. Maya smiled as their eye met. "Thank you." There was a long silence as the group of boys awkwardly stared at Maya, until someone cleared their throat.

"I'm Allison Argent." The dark haired girl spoke up.

"Argent? I think your dad sold some weapons to my dad the other day."

"Really?" Allison looked shocked usually Chris Argent only sold weapons to the Beacon Hills law enforcement, the rest he kept for their personal collection.

"Yea. My dad grew up here. They knew each other from back then. My family recently took up collecting these artifacts though I'm not really sure what they are and what they mean it's really weird to be honest" Maya admitted.

"Well you're in Beacon Hills now things get pretty weird here." Lydia spoke up.

"Yea really weird." Scott finally spoke as he kept staring at Maya in his mind wondering why all the wolves were drawn to her, and why her scent was so intoxicating.


	3. Family Ties

**The Art of Love & War.**

**Maya Alexander is new to Beacon Hills after her family mysteriously moves to town. Many things about this girl are a mystery to the werewolves that roam the town. Will they come to find her true nature and why she has come to Beacon Hills, and why the werewolves are so intoxicated by her scent. **This has some elements of Season 3 incorporated into this story. I only own Maya. ****

Maya spent the rest of her evening working the desk at her father's office. It began to get late and soon she was the only one left in the office. She started closing up and turning off all the lights that illuminated the building. As Maya locked the front door to the office, she couldn't help but to feel as if she were being watched. Maya slowly turned around only to see nothing in the distance. When she turned to retrieve her key's from that were dangling from the keyhole the keys were mysteriously gone.

"What the…" Maya trailed. She knew she wouldn't be able to operate her vehicle with out her keys. She looked around in the grass near the door but still no keys. She sighed though her house was close to the office she knew walking alone through the woods would not be a good idea. She decided to call her father to pick her up but as she touched the screen to unlock her iPhone the battery died.

"Shit." She cursed. Looking around for any sign of life she looked to see a few blocks down a light to an animal clinic was still on. Maybe the person inside would be grateful enough to let her charge her phone for a little while. As she approached the clinic the sign read closed but she could hear voices inside. She lightly knocked on the glass and the door quickly opened to reveal Dr. Deaton.

"Oh Maya, my have you grown." Deaton smiled.

"Um. Have we met?" Maya looked confused.

"Yes. Well you were in diapers. But we have met before you're just too young to remember. I'm your cousin Alan." Deaton explained.

"Cousins? Really so why haven't my parents mentioned we have family in Beacon Hills?" Maya was angry to the fact her parents were again withholding information from her.

"Our family is a little… erm… different. But it's true your mom and I are blood relatives."

"My mom was born in Beacon Hills too?" The revelation shocked Maya it was definitely time her parents told her the truth. Maya had to sit down all this news was getting to her. "I um, I lost my keys and my phone has died I was coming here to see if I could charge my phone for a little?"

"Of course. You're welcome here anytime. Even when the sign says closed." He smiled. Deaton knew Maya knew nothing about where she came from or their family history at all. But he knew with the upcoming lunar eclipse and the Alpha Pack after Scott & Derek, it was time for the Alexander's to finally explain the family tree.

Maya's phone finally charged enough for her to call her dad and tell him about losing her keys. He agreed to pick her up at his office.

"I have to go. My dad is coming to get me. But I would like to talk more if I could come by tomorrow after school?" Maya asked. Deaton agreed to let the girl come back after school the next day maybe then she would have talked to her parents and gotten some information from them. Maya stood outside her father's office and as she walked she heard a sound what sounded like keys jiggling she looked to the door of the office and there were her keys back into the keyhole where she had left them last. Maya looked around for any sign of life, but there was none maybe she was going crazy.

Shortly after grabbing her keys out of the lock her father pulled up she immediately got in the car with him leaving her car in the parking lot, she figured she'd come in the morning when her father opened to pick it up and head to school from there. She was just too lost for words at tonight's mini family reunion to even notice that her keys had really disappeared and reappeared as if someone or something had wanted her to meet Deaton.

The ride home was silent for the most part no words were spoken between father and daughter until they approached their house. Maya stopped her father from exiting the vehicle.

"I know there is something you and mom aren't telling me, and whatever it is its very important. I can't explain what happen in Seattle, but you both can. Something inhuman, supernatural almost." Maya took one last look at her father his expression said it all with out him even speaking she sighed and removed herself from the car and into the house slamming her bedroom door behind her. Leaving her father to himself.

"So you're saying she's powerful?" Stiles looked up to Peter who was standing on the spiral staircase. Scott, Isaac, and Allison had been trying to figure out why all the wolves had been attracted Maya's scent.

"I'm saying she's extremely powerful, but she most likely doesn't know it." Peter replied. "Think of two of the most highest forces combining to make one." He clarified.

"So why doesn't she know if she's that powerful?" Allison asked.

"Because her parents haven't told her." A new voice entered the room in was Derek, the alpha of Beacon Hills. For weeks the Alpha pack had been trying to get him in their pack. "I just left Deaton's, she turned up there and he told me about her. They are family, and she may be the only weapon we have against the Darach."

"Great and she doesn't even know it." Stiles said.

"Her family's history dates way back to the beginnings of Beacon Hills back in the 1600's." Peter informed. "Though there are only myths about it only her family knows the true story."

"So we have to get her parents to tell her their history." Scott said.

"Right what are we gonna do flash our eyes show our fangs and threaten her parents to tell her?" Isaac spoke up. The entire group looked at Derek and an idea started forming in their heads.

"Oh no not me." Derek shook his head.

"Well why not you already threaten everyone anyway." Stiles laughed forcing a growl from Derek and he flashed eyes and his fangs at the human boy. "See I rest my case." Stiles said nervously as he sat back down.

The next day Maya woke up early to ride with her father to his office to retrieve her car.

"Maya," her father sighed, as she didn't respond she just put on her seatbelt and looked out the window, "there are things that you just aren't ready to hear yet things that no one else can explain about our family, and about yourself, not even Deaton." Maya looked up at him when she heard his name how did her father know she was in contact with Deaton? She mentally questioned.

"Our family, we're…"

"…Different?" Maya finished.

"Exactly, but there will be a time and a place for your mother and I to explain." Marcus Alexander looked at his daughter knowing that time would come sooner rather than later. Maya exited her father's car and entered her on turning on the ignition and peeling off onto the direction of the high school. Mr. Alexander went to open his office waiting there was the Derek Hale of the Hale family.

"What do you want Mr. Hale?" The dark skinned man asked.

"Tell your daughter Marcus." The wolf growled still smelling the scent of his daughter lingering in the air his eyes flashed red as he tried to resist her scent. He leaned in close to Derek and laughed.

"Get a good hard whiff Derek. That smell that sweet scent is like a drug to you and every werewolf in this very town." The man boasted, "She's the only thing that can keep you and them alive during the lunar eclipse, and help you kill the Darach, and maybe even Deucalion." The two men's eyes met Derek shocked at the mention of the leader of the Alpha Pack. "I've been gone 17 years but I still haven't lost touch with this place." He laughed. Derek backed off from the man but still maintained eye contact.

"She's the only thing that can keep my kind from harm during the lunar eclipse you need to tell her before it's too late." Derek retreated to his car and zoomed off to his loft. Mr. Alexander entered his office deep down her knew Derek was right with the lunar eclipse approaching Maya would have to know the truth.

****Guys please feel free to review! Let me know what you think of my fic.**


	4. History Lesson Part I

**The Art of Love & War.**

**Maya Alexander is new to Beacon Hills after her family mysteriously moves to town. Many things about this girl are a mystery to the werewolves that roam the town. Will they come to find her true nature and why she has come to Beacon Hills, and why the werewolves are so intoxicated by her scent. **This has some elements of Season 3 incorporated into this story. I only own Maya. ****

The school day had passed by quick for Maya she was feeling a little out of it due to the current issues she was having with her parents she decided to skip Chemistry and wander the halls. That was until she wandered straight into a hard brick wall. Or at least she thought was a wall.

"Ouch," she rubbed her bottom as it stung from impact with the ground. She looked up to see what or rather whom she had run into, "Ah- Ethan right?" She tried to identify which twin she was now facing. The Alpha shook his head, his eyes flashed.

"No. I'm Aiden. The better looking twin." He charmed. Causing Maya to smile he inhaled her scent. Amazing, he thought. The Alphas had no idea who or what this girl was. But Aiden knew she would most likely be trouble when they found out. But he couldn't help to be intrigued by her.

"You're also the straight twin." It was now her turn to turn on the charm.

"Very true but my brother seems to be very drawn to you as well." He chuckled and he got closer to her laying his head in the crook of her neck just smelling her beautiful scent. Maya began to get nervous.

"I-ah-um." Maya backed into the row of lockers aligned against the wall.

"Looks like I make someone nervous." Aiden's lips hovered over hers.

"I-"

"Aiden, I've been looking," Lydia has rounded the corner and her eyes landed on the pair almost kissing, "Would someone like to explain me what is going on?" She was clearly jealous. Maya runs away frantically down the hall leaving the two.

"Why are all of you flocking to her!?" an enraged Lydia asked.

Aiden just blankly stared at her as if he were being released from a trance.

Maya found herself sitting in the BHHS front office. Biting her nails she found a row of chairs in front of Ms. Morrell the guidance counselor's office. Minutes after she sat Ms. Morrell came out of her office.

"Ah. Miss Maya Alexander." Maya looked up at the older woman and followed her into her office. "Have a seat," Maya quickly fell into the seat across from Ms. Morrell's desk, "I wasn't expecting to run into you so soon. But after Alan ran into you last night I-"

"Deaton, the vet, my cousin?"

"My brother."

"So we're?" Maya looked up.

"Cousins."

"Great, another freaking family reunion." Maya rolled her eyes and put her face in her hands.

"I know this is all frustrating for you. Ones closest to you knowing details secrets about you that you desperately need to know."

"Then tell me."

"It's not my place."

"All these things keep happening."

"And they seem to follow you even in Seattle." Maya looked up at the woman.

"How did you-"

"Tell me what happened there." Maya opened her mouth to speak.

"Aiden… and Maya… kissing." Stiles said slowly at the lunch table. Lydia had told the group what she had stumbled upon in the hall the period before.

"Almost kissing." She clarified.

"That's not good. If she has the power to help us, then she most likely has the power that could help the Alphas too." Scott said.

"Did Derek get through to her dad?" Isaac asked.

"No he texted me said the guy didn't budge."

"What is she's some sort of idol that werewolves worship." Stiles tried to come up with and idea.

"Yea right. Princess of the Wolves." Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Well she's something." Allison said. The group tried to come up with what Maya could possibly be when Ethan approached their table.

"You guys need to get rid of your friend. Before I do." Ethan said disgusted, for the life of him he could not figure out why he had been so intoxicated by the scent of Maya. She was female and Ethan had not been attracted to any female since identifying himself as a gay male.

"She's not our friend."

"Lydia." Allison scolded. Sure she was jealous of the attention Maya was getting especially from Scott but she knew that Maya simply couldn't help it she was born that way.

"Look we don't know why we are all so brought in by her scent ok. So just cool it Ethan." Scott defended. Ethan snarled at him and walked to sit at a table across from Danny.

Maya found herself at ease after leaving Ms. Morrell's office that's was the first time she had talked to anyone besides about her life in Seattle. Her cousin gave great advice and put her at peace. She looked forward to the next time they would be able to talk. Maya finally felt that she could finish out the rest of her scheduled classes and then head home. Little did she know she was in for some shocking news once she arrived.

Maya pulled up to her house as Sheriff Stilinski was leaving she watched as her drove off in the direction of the station. Maya ran inside to check on her parents.

"Mom? Dad?" The house was quiet, Maya panicked running upstairs until she heard voices in the attic she pulled the overhead stair down and slowly maid her way up to the attic she had never been up there before and to tell the true it was the only room in the house that gave her the creeps.

"Mom? Dad?" She called again as she climbed up into the dark attic. She looked around and noticed artifacts hanging on the walls and pictures accompanied by symbols and words she couldn't read. It looked like a room similar to of that used to be in her Grandmother's house in Seattle, one she had stumbled upon playing when she was little.

"Your mother and still don't think you're ready, but time is almost running out." She saw her father come out of the darkness.

"Time? Time for what?"

"Time for you to fulfill your destiny." Her mother appeared from the darkness along with Deaton and Ms. Morrell.

"Sit down Maya. Need to talk." He father said pressing her into a nearby chair. Maya looked up at him and the moon light from the window behind him shined bright into her eyes.

"An illusionist? Like a magician?" Derek repeated. This had become a routine for the group to meet up at his loft and discuss Maya. Even though he still had never seen her he could smell her scent from miles away.

"Kind of." Peter explained. "Many believe that magic can only be practiced by witches though some witches created their own types of magic using potions and spells. This creature was born with mystical powers. Powers that would help fight evil spells or spirits."

"Or Darachs." Scott finished. "So you think Maya is one of these?"

"Well it's only a myth no one knows if these beings exist. No one that is still alive has seen one." Peter explained.

"Do you know why you attract those boys as your school Maya?" He father asked. "Because you are the only living connection to the wild werewolf. Your scent is different from any Witch, any Druid, any supernatural being in this world. You have an ability to manipulate two very important forces, that of the wolf and that of the man. " Mr. Alexander finished his statement Maya still hadn't spoke since she sat down. The boys at her school, Scott, Isaac, Aiden, Ethan all of them were werewolves.

"Your mother and I come from two different type of families that used to reside here in Beacon Hills. My Grandmother, your Great Grandmother was a Wood Witch. A Wood Witch that studied werewolves. Wild Werewolves are not like the werewolves roaming around Beacon Hills. They are sort of an earlier adaptation of a werewolf."

"Sort of like how humans adapted from monkeys." Maya spoke her Father nodded.

"Wild Werewolves started out living deep in the forests with their wolf families, they spent most of their childhood as regular wolf cubs, but still part just part of a pack, with no knowledge of their human form or human ways, until the first Wild Moon. On the first Wild Moon, their hidden human form emerged for the first time, but only for the duration of the full moon. For 72 lonely hours the wolves would be separated from the pack for the first time. The cubs would be confused and angry to have a human among them. Some of them would even try to attack the human know knowing it was their parent. The entire packs shunned the wolf taking on its human form, and refuse to take it back, even when the moon began to wane and they regained their wolf form. The problem was, in those early days, the wolf wouldn't be human long enough to learn human ways and customs. At first, all they knew was how to howl and growl. Unknown to these earliest Wild Werewolves, they were being studied. A Wood Witch known as Sylvana, your Great Grandmother, had been studying one Wild Werewolf, who came to be named Connor, for a long time. Sylvana saved Connor's life twice. The first time she saved him from the rage of the pack when Connor fell in love with the Alpha's mate and challenged the whole pack for the right to be with her. She took him in and healed him with her spells. On the new moon, Connor returned to the forest to form his own pack but every full moon after that, he brought his children in their human form to visit Sylvana, who taught them how to speak and read and think like a human. Soon word spread among the wild werewolves and more and more Wild Werewolves began to come to Sylvana's full moon school. In exchange for the witch's teaching, the Wild Werewolves pledged to protect her and her kind."

So she was a witch. Great she thought.

"So I'm a witch?" Maya asked.

"Partially." Her mother spoke up. 

**REVIEW FOR MORE. There you have it we've learned part of Maya's history. :) I want at least 5 more reviews before I post the next chapter.**


	5. History Lesson Part II

**The Art of Love & War.**

**Maya Alexander is new to Beacon Hills after her family mysteriously moves to town. Many things about this girl are a mystery to the werewolves that roam the town. Will they come to find her true nature and why she has come to Beacon Hills, and why the werewolves are so intoxicated by her scent. **This has some elements of Season 3 incorporated into this story. I only own Maya. ****

"Partially?" Maya asked.

"Yes. Though you are the only living female descendant from the Wood Witch, the original teacher of the werewolf. You are also one of a kind. An anomaly. A supernatural mystical hybrid." Her Mother stood next to her.

"Though she was the first to teach the wild werewolves how to shift between wolf and human form, as the years progressed the wild wolves stopped attending Sylvana's Full Moon school and began teaching themselves how to shift eventually they learned how to shift between human and wolf even without the presence of the full moon. Parents taught their cubs, and the teachings were passed down between packs, all without the help of Sylvana. Being the witch she was, scorned by the wolves, Sylvana came up with the evilest of spells. _Aconitum_, the queen poison, a curse put on all werewolves entrapping them into their human form forcing them to walk the earth as human not as wolf. The only way they could return to their wolf form is during the full moon; after the full moon passed they would return to their human form. Brewing this spell, was so powerful by the time she was finished inside of her wooden cauldron grew a purple flower." Her Father explained further.

"Aconitum. Known today as Wolf's Bane," Ms. Morrell spoke up. "Her spell was so powerful it created wolf's bane. A mere plant but poison to any and every werewolf."

"Do you know why wolf's bane is so poisonous to a werewolf?" Peter asked the group sitting in the den of Derek's loft. Not even Derek knew the answer.

"Wait that's it!" Stiles realized. "When I started doing research on what happened to Scott when he was first bitten I came across a folk tale of the Wood Witch & the Wild Werewolf." Peter nodded and began telling the story to the group of wolves and Allison.

"Wolf's bane. It can kill werewolves, cause them to shift, or even heal them if used correctly." Deaton being the last to speak to his cousin.

"What happened to Sylvana after she put the spell on them?" Maya asked.

"Wait I've heard Gerard talk about this Wood Witch, she had a few pages in his bestiary." Allison stood up. "It said that her spell was so powerful that it created wolf's bane. That's why its so poisonous to werewolves cause is derived from the evil curse."

"2 gold stars for you Allison." Peter joked.

"What happened after she put the curse on us?" Derek rose and approached his uncle.

"She vowed the first daughter born from her daughter's son. Would be the only soul to avenge the wolves from a dark evil."

"The Darach." Allison spoke again

"Correct again Allison. My you are at the top of the class." Peter said humorously.

"This girl, Maya, she's the daughter isn't she? Her father he's son of the witch's daughter." Derek asked but her already knew the answer.

"Son of a-"

"Witch." Mr. Alexander finished his daughter's statement. "Well a witch's daughter. By that time your Grandmother was too immobile to practice witchcraft anymore."

"So what happened to my Great Grandmother? Did she die?"

"Eventually yes. That curse took a lot out of her but after that she really didn't have a need to use her magic anymore."

"Nana. She was a witch?" Maya asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Maya do you know what your name means?" Her Mother asked.

"No."

"In Hindi, from Sanskrit, it means dream, or illusion. It is a variant of the name **Maia** it's a girl's name of Greek origin, and means "brave warrior". In Greek mythology, Maia was a beautiful nymph and the mother of Hermes, the messenger of the gods. An emissary. Hermes moved freely between the mortal and divine worlds as an intercessor between mortals and the gods." Her Mother explained.

"Our family has acted as emissaries between the mortal and supernatural world for centuries. Especially with werewolf packs, after Zeus turned King Lycaon and his sons into wolves the Druids who had shape shifting abilities tried to undo Zeus' curse while they were unsuccessful in reversing the curse the Druids taught Lycaon how to control his inner wolf allowing him to briefly be able to shift into his human form. Now Druids simply serve as advisers giving advice to packs. Like the Wood Witch the Druids have their prophecy about a child, it was foreseen that a Druid child was born to prevent the lunar eclipse from happening saving the werewolves from losing their powers. "

"Here in Beacon Hills I was the emissary to the Hale family a family of werewolves that were murdered by werewolf hunters." Deaton spoke looking directly into Maya's big brown eyes.

"And I to an Alpha werewolf named Deucalion." Ms. Morrell announced.

"The son of Prometheus." Maya responded.

"Someone does know their Greek mythology." Her Mother smiled.

"Zeus and Prometheus have a history of their own." Peter paced the room their history lesson getting more and more intense. "Prometheus was a titan, culture hero, and trickster who is credited with the creation of man from clay and who defies the gods by stealing and giving fire to humanity, an act that enabled progress and civilization. The punishment of Prometheus as a consequence of the theft, Zeus, king of the Olympian gods, sentenced him to eternal torment for his transgression. The immortal Prometheus was bound to a rock, where each day an eagle, the emblem of Zeus, was sent to feed on his liver, which would then grow back to be eaten again the next day."

"What does this have to do with Deucalion?" Cora asked.

"When Zeus, the king of the gods, resolved to destroy all humanity by a flood, Deucalion constructed an ark in which, according to one version, he and his wife rode out the flood and landed on Mount Parnassus. Upon offering a sacrifice and inquiring how to renew the human race, they were ordered to cast behind them the bones of their mother. The couple correctly interpreted this to mean they should throw behind them the stones of the hillside "mother earth", and they did so. Those stones thrown by Deucalion became men, while those thrown by Pyrrha became women." Peter finished.

"You mean to tell me that Maya and Deucalion are named after offspring of mythical Greek figures making them enemies?" Cora asked.

"Unspoken enemies yes. But also unspoken allies. In early Greek versions it is said that Hermes was the one who told the couple directly to the cast stones behind them. The name Maya is derived from Maia, the mother of Hermes." Peter finished the group was stunned who knew Maya had this many connections to the mythical world.

"So I'm a witch, and a druid." Her family nodded in reply. "Is there a name for that?"

"The All-Powerful Hybrid." Perfect for her, if she were so powerful wouldn't she have known all of this already she thought to herself.

"Well I don't feel so powerful right now." Maya sulked.

"You will. Just sleep on it." Her Father spoke.

"Sleep on it? That's it that the story?"

"Of your history yes but you still have a lot to learn." He kissed her head she finally removed herself from the chair and walked to exit the attic. The rest of them following behind."

Maya laid in her bed that night in a staring contest with the moon. Finally learning what she was and her affect on the boys at school she was beside herself. Unable to sleep Maya hopped out of bed and dressed in her running clothes at this point she needed to run she didn't care if she was alone in the woods at night. She had werewolves nearly eating out of the palm of her hand, right?

Maya made her way down the jogging path that lead into the preserve. Half way through her jog she approached an abandoned house she couldn't help but to feel this wave of burning energy surrounding the house. It was over bearing she had to take a knee. She smelled a scent of burning flesh. People died in that very house she knew it. Maya walked up the stairs of the porch and pressed her hands against the front door.

"What are you doing here?" A man's voice asked from behind her.

Maya looked up her brown eyes connecting with his green ones even in the dark she could tell they were green. It was Derek Hale and this half burned two-story cabin in the woods was his childhood home, but Maya didn't know the man, she admired his striking facial features.

"I-" He caught a whiff of her scent.

"Maya." He stated.

"How do you know my name?" She was scared she mentally kicked herself for roaming around an unfamiliar area unaccompanied.

"Your scent."

"You're a… werewolf?" Maya asked. Derek didn't say anything too entranced by her smell to speak at the moment. "Please don't kill me." She feared for the worst.

"Trust me I couldn't kill you if I wanted to." The wolf walked past her and opened the door to his old house. She followed him inside.

"Wha-what is your name?" Maya stumbled.

"Derek, Derek Hale."

"Maya Alexander. But you already knew that. So Derek is this your house?"

"Used to be."

"Did your family, um, die here?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied sitting on the stairs. Maya took a seat next to him she couldn't help but to be drawn to him for some odd reason.

They sat through what to Maya felt like the longest awkward silence in history.

"I learned that I'm a prophet amongst my family today." She started staring in a distance looking nowhere in particular.

"Your parents told you what you were?" He asked semi relieved that she knew what she was. Maya nodded in response.

"The All-Powerful Hybrid, my father called it. I'm a mix of the Witch race and the Druid race the emissaries to werewolves."

"I know what a Druid is." He looked into her eyes he felt her pain her could feel it making him weaker. "You have to stop looking at me like that." He said through gritted teeth. "Your emotions they affect us as well as your scent."

"What do I smell like?"

"A hypnotizing sweet but warm smell, with a hint of…" Her trailed. Sniffing the air again.

"A hint of what?"

"Wolf's Bane." He forced. Looking at her face, he never noticed how beautiful she was until then the urge to kiss her boiled within him. Their faces inched closer together Maya didn't even realize their faces had gotten that close until a voice announced.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Ms. Morrell!" Maya nearly jumped right out of her skin. Causing the pair to stand to their feet.

"What are you doing here?" Derek was mad not only did she stop him from kissing a beautiful girl; Ms. Morrell was also emissary to Deucalion.

"A kiss from the heir of the Wood Witch could be deadly to a werewolf." Ms. Morrell explained. Derek slowly backed away from Maya.

"What? How can I help them if I'm poisonous to them?" Maya asked her life was becoming more confusing by the hour.

"It is said that the Wood Witch fell in love with Connor, the Wild Werewolf when Connor was in his human form. When she cast the curse on the werewolves she also cast the spell upon you. Not allowing any werewolf to fall in love with her knowing she would be most beautiful and made sure of this by making her scent irresistible to any and every werewolf, except one. The enemy of her name." Ms. Morrell said.

"Deucalion." They said in unison. Derek looked at Maya and she returned his stare.

Ms Morrell nodded. "If a wolf were so brave enough to fall in love with her just one kiss would kill him slowly. Death by Aconite poisoning."

"But if my Great Grandmother hated the wolves so much why would my dad marry my mom who is an emissary to the wolves?"

"In Druid culture it is believed that there was one way to re-join the mystic bond between magic and werewolf that was by mating a witch with a Druid. Thus becoming a hybrid of both magical and spiritual beings. You being the prophet of both those beings makes you the most powerful hybrid in the supernatural world." Ms. Morrell explained.


End file.
